The present invention relates to a document processor, more specifically, it relates to an improved wordlap control which, when a word is displayed separately in two lines, wordlaps the word.
In general, in the document processor such as an English typewriter and an English word processor provided with a CRT or a liquid crystal display and the like and capable of displaying a plurality of lines, characters and symbols inputted from a keyboard are displayed in sequence and each line is returned automatically at a right margin set position.
With regard to the word separated in two lines at the right margin set position, the word is displayed with a hyphen added at the break position just before the right margin set position of the word to change the line, or the word is displayed by a wordlap processing which displays the entire word from the head display position of the new line.
In the wordlap processing of the conventional document processor, when the input character data reached to the right margin set position of the end of a print line, in spite of data inputted of whole characters of the word is not completed, input characters after the head character of the word are automatically shifted to the next line without notice.
Accordingly, in the wordlap processing of the conventional document processor, when reached to the right margin set position, wordlap processing is carried out suddenly without notice in spite of character data of the word being inputted, inputted characters are erased from the display screen and shifted to the head position of the following line, so that an operator is greatly bewildered and apprehended to neglect key-operation momentarily, resulting in a low working efficiency.